goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
"If I can't use my arms, I'll use my legs. If I can't use my legs, I'll use my head. If I can't use my head, I'll stare him down. And if I'm blinded, then I'll just shout him down. It doesn't matter how much he fights me, I'm gonna beat Orochimaru and take my friend Sasuke back ONCE AND FOR ALL! " Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, after a mysterious masked man attacked the village on the day of Naruto's birth, which resulted in the deaths of both of the his parents. Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself in order to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history. He would find his admiration after becoming hero of Konoha after defeating Pain in their battle. Naruto would then go on to be admired across the world and hailed as more than a hero after his work in the Fourth Great Ninja War, along Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, he would save the entire world from the grasps of Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. Creating an era of peace that would be unlike others before him. He is now one of the strongest characters in the series, contested only by Madara, Sasuke, and Kaguya. He now leads Konoha as the Seventh Hokage, their leader and beloved hero. During the time of peace, him and his wife Hinata have two children of their own, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. Naruto can be placed anywhere between Inbetweener to Cosmic, boasting Shadow Clones, multiple forms of elemental control, flight, regeneration, etc. Part I Naruto Naruto at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as Peak Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: The clash between Neji and Naruto causes a blast that affects the arena and launches them both back and buries them. His Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo was able to batter Gaara and force him to fully transform. His raw chakra output can send knock himself back. Despite not having mastered the Rasengan yet, his rudimentary Rasengan is able to destroy part of the ground. Without having mastered the Rasengan, his training in creating them blows up entire trees. His first complete Rasengan sends Kabuto flying backwards, busting apart a boulder behind him, and almost killing Kabuto had it not been for Kabuto's Medical Ninjutsu. His Rasengan completely blows out the back of a water tank. Naruto and Sasuke clash with their Rasengan and Chidori, creating a blast strong enough to send them both flying backwards. The Vermillion Rasengan and Chidori Lament clash to create a large blast that destroys much of the surrounding area and causes the waterfall to recede. Speed Feats: Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Was able to surprise Kakashi and catch him from behind. Able to swarm Zabuza with Shadow Clones. (Zabuza was able to match Kakashi) Uses Substitution Jutsu on Inari before anyone can realize what happened. Naruto's clones are able to blitz thugs. Catches Haku off guard with a shuriken. (Haku was FTE to Sasuke) Dodges Haku attacking him from behind (who was previously FTE to both him and Sasuke). When Haku tries to retreat into his mirror, Naruto is able to grab his arm. Fast enough to catch a scroll before Sasuke can toss it to Orochimaru. Evades a barrage of shurikens that Kiba tosses at him. With his Kurama cloak, he is able to move much more quickly, giving Neji some trouble. Blitzes Gaara when Gaara is attempting to kill Lee, with Shikamaru having possessed his body. Catches Gaara mid-attack as Gaara tries to kill Sasuke. Grabs Sasuke from under Gaara before Gaara can kill Sasuke. With both him and Gaara exhausted of chakra, he is able to hit Gaara before Gaara can hit him. His Body Flicker allows him to stop Kabuto from attacking Tsunade. Avoids Orochimaru's snake summonings. Can keep up with Sasuke who has his two tomoe Sharingan activated. Can prepare his Rasengan easily after mastering it. Catches Kidomaru by surprise with his as clone decoys. Prepares a Rasengan quickly before Sakon/Ukon can deal with his clones. Despite Kimimaro's headstart, Naruto catches up. Catches up to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were able to cross half the country in a short period of time. Pins Sasuke from one side of the Valley of the End before Sasuke can react. Can prepare his Rasengan before Sasuke can reach him. With Kurama's chakra tapped into, he is now faster than Sasuke can handle. Even underwater, Naruto is too fast for Sasuke to see anything more than a blur. After the Kurama Cloak fully manifests, Sasuke is unable to stop Naruto's attacks even with his precog. The Kurama Cloak has made Naruto too fast for Sasuke to fight back. During the final Rasengan-Chidori clash, Naruto is able to scratch Sasuke's headband. Strength Feats: Knocks back Mizuki with a single kick. Punches Haku hard enough to send him through an ice mirror and break his mask. Punches Haku again, knocking him to the ground. Punches a snake, Orochimaru's summoning, strong enough to bruise it. Able to hold back the snake Orochimaru has summoned with two kunais and his bare strength. Kills a giant centipede with a single kunai toss. Knocks out three enemy ninja with a single kick. Knocks back Kiba with a kick. Knocks Kiba unconscious after hitting him with a barrage of attacks from himself and his clones. Able to crack Gaara's Sand Armor with his punch. Launches Neji back with an uppercut. Able to launch a partially transformed Gaara backwards with a kick. Wakes up Gaara from his sleep in one blow. Able to blow away Gaara's sand attack by the sheer power of his Kurama Cloak. With the power of Kurama, knocks Gaara out of his Shukaku form with a single headbutt. Able to overpower Orochimaru's summoning as it tries to eat him. Draws blood from partially activated Curse Mark Sasuke in a single punch. Tosses Sasuke into Madara's statue. Despite being underwater, Naruto is able to toss Sasuke into a wall and then jump at him. Naruto is able to launch Sasuke backwards with the chakra arms. Slams Sasuke into the Madara statue hard enough that the leg is partially destroyed. Durability Feats: After stabbing his hand, his wound begins to heal almost immediately. Still standing after being hit by Zabuza a few times. After becoming berserked from Sasuke's "death", his woulds from Haku heal. Tanks being slammed into a tree by a snake. Gets up after being launched back by Kiba's attack and possibly into a wall. (Unclear if he hits it.) Gets up after tanking multiple attacks from Kiba and Akamaru, being battered by a barrage of attacks from them. Tanks Fang Passing Fang again in his fight. Prepares a trap as he is hit. Begins to heal from his wounds almost immediately after his fight with Kiba, assisted by Hinata's healing salve. Still able to fight after having 64 of his chakra points hit and shut down. Gets back up after being launched back by Neji. After having 64 of his chakra points hit by Neji, able to use Kurama's chakra to revitalize himself. Tanks and attacks after the clash with Neji that blasted them both back and buried them. Withstands being launched back by Gaara. Still standing after being hit with a barrage of Sand Shurikens. Still standing after a large wind AoE attack hits him and dispatches his clones. Still not downed even after a barrage of attacks from Gaara. Gets smacked and launched by Gaara. He is apparently able to recover from injuries in a single day. Withstands his leg being crushed by Orochimaru's summoning. After fighting off Orochimaru's Summoning, still able to stand and block an attack from Kabuto. Still standing after being launched backwards into the waterfall by Sasuke. After tapping into Kurama's Chakra, he regenerates the hole in his torso and snapped neck. The Kurama Cloak allows Naruto to no-sell Fireball jutsu. Tanks being tossed into the Hashirama statue. Survives the blast from the Chidori Lament-Vermillion Rasengan Clash. Stamina Feats: Able to create hundreds of clones effortlessly. After their fight with Haku and Zabuza, Naruto and Kakashi are still able to summon plenty of clones. Despite exhausted, able to knock out multiple enemy ninja. Is stated to have an extraordinary amount of chakra, this due to Kurama. The power of Kurama is able to be seen visually, it revitalizing Naruto after a 64 Palms attack. Summons hundreds of clones during his fight against Gaara. Trains day in and day out to learn the Rasengan, burning his chakra nodes in his hand. Still standing after being attacked by Orochimaru's summoning, then blocks an attack from Kabuto. Off the bat in his fight with Sasuke at the hospital, he summons dozens, possibly over 100, clones. Range Feats: Able to toss shurikens even when underwater. Leaps from one statue of the VotE in a single bound. Intelligence Feats: Working with Sasuke, they are able to fool Zabuza and attack him, forcing him to step back and let go of Kakashi. Fools Kiba and Akamaru by using a Shadow Clone as bait, then attacking Kiba while transformed into Akamaru. Fools Kiba by transforming into Kiba, then transforming into Akamaru as he is hit, fooling Kiba into attacking Akamaru. Is able to pick up on how to use his chakra to walk on water quickly. After the Five Prong Seal is removed, he is immediately able to learn how to walk on water. Fools Neji into attacking a Shadow Clone, Neji believing it was the original. After their clash, attacks Neji from underground, using a Shadow Clone as a decoy. Uses a multi-step plan using clones to stab Gaara in the ass with an explosive kunai. Figures out the first step to creating a Rasengan quickly using a technique of his own creation. Adapts and learns the second step to creating the Rasengan within days. Fools Kidomaru into attacking his clones while he sets up an ambush. Fools Sakon/Ukon with Shadow Clones. Fools Tayuya into letting Naruto get past to chase Kimimaro. Powers and Abilities: Duplication Shapeshifting Regeneration (Low-Mid) Can use Substitution Jutsu. Summonings (Gamabunta) Adhesivity (All genin learn to walk on water and other surfaces) Can deflect ranged attacks with his shouts. His Shadow Clone Technique causing a snake to explode after being swallowed by it. Using the chakra of Kurama, he is able to summon Gamabunta. Can use transformation in conjuction with Gamabunta to turn him into Kurama. Creates hundreds of clones when facing off with Kimimaro. Naruto's clones are able to use the Kurama cloak. Creates a ladder of clones to toss Sasuke. Can deflect even elemental attacks with his shouts. Kurama's chakra can manifest into a physical cloak surrounding Naruto. Can use the Kurama Cloak to create chakra arms to attack with. With his Kurama Cloak active, Naruto has access to the Vermillion Rasengan, a more powerful version of his Rasengan. Gear: Shurikens Kunais Demon Wind Shurikens. Weaknesses: Can become berserked if using the power of the Kyuubi or angered. Other Feats: Convinces Gaara to turn good. Fooled an enemy team of Ninja into thinking his Shadow Clones were his team as his team hid and prepared a counter ambush. His Talk-No-Jutsu is able to help Hinata's morale after she is brought to tears. His Shadow Clones are indistinguishable from the original against Neji. After his training with Jiraiya, he is able to control Kurama's chakra to some extent with stability. Summons Gamabunta after being exhausted during his fight with Gaara, using Gamabunta to fight Shukaku. Is naturally lucky, made back his money that Jiraiya spent and more with a single coin. Pre-Sage Naruto After his defeat at the Valley of the End from his battle with Sasuke, Shippuden picks up 3 years later, Naruto spending that time training with Jiraiya. This time period usually gets tiered at Low Mid. Destructive Power Feats: His Giant Rasengan is able to destroy the Itachi clone and create a large blast just by impact. Speed Feats: Naruto and Kakashi are now equals in training. Blocks Chiyo from attacking Kakashi. Dodges the Fireball jutsu from Itachi's clone. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Fools Kakashi during the new bell test. Powers and Abilities: Gear: Giant Shurikens. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Sage Naruto Sage Mode enhances Naruto's speed, durability, and strength. Naruto can go into this mode by drawing on nature chakra. Sage Mode allows the user to manipulate the chakra surrounding them and can use it for offensive or defensive purposes. Sage chakra also strengthens ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. It also provides the user with sensory abilities. Naruto's proficiency at gathering Sage Chakra increases greatly during the War Arc where he can go into Sage Mode after only seconds of gathering chakra. This form usually gets tiered as Low Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Defeated Kurama with his Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage. Naruto enters the 6 Tailed Form. With it he resists Pain's Shinra Tensei and causes a huge explosion with a Tailed Beast Bomb. 8 Tailed Naruto breaks free of Pain's Chibaku Tensei. Uses Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan to toss two giant summonings. Destroys a Path of Pain in a single blow. Naruto's Frog Kata punch sends Pain spiraling away. Pushes through the Jinchuuriki guards. Speed Feats: Dodges the 3rd Raikage's strike. He also moves fast enough that Pain couldn't react. Blitzes a path of Pain without the others noticing. Blitzes the Deva Path, breaks the chakra rod, and kicks him hard enough that rock shatters. Attacks Pain in the 5 second interval before he can use his jutsu. Strength Feats: He is able to lift a giant stone statue with ease. Stops Pain's Rhino summon from charging and throws it way up in the air. Durability Feats: Tanks a Shinra Tensei. Falls from the top of some spikes onto rock, and is not hurt. Resists Pain's chakra control. Stamina Feats: Greatly increased Chakra pool from Sage Mode. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers, Abilities, and Gear: Duplication, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summonings (Gamabunta), Teleportation (Situational-Limited), Aerokinesis, pseudo-telekinesis, pseudo-precognition. Weaknesses: Can become berserked if using the power of the Kyuubi. Other Feats: Can sense the Chakra of those around him, also has increased sensory and pseudo-precognition. Sage Mode sensory could detect the entire war going on another part of the war in great detail. Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto Naruto is able to enter this mode after gaining control of the 9 Tails. KCM greatly enhances Naruto's speed, strength, durability, and healing. It allows him to perform new high scale jutsu and gives him full access to the 9 Tails Chakra. This form is usually tiered at Average Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: KCM2 uses Continuous Bijuu Bomb. Can now use multiple Rasengans with Rasengan Barrage. Can create a Mini Rasen-Shuriken. Shadow Clones all with KCM activated. Can use Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb, and Itachi's Yasaka Magatama manage to destroy the Chibaku Tensei core. Planetary Rasengan. It sends Muu through a solid rock pillar. Can use the Tailed Beast Bomb, his able to overpower 5 other Tailed Beasts in power. Creates a blast that levels several mountains. Can create Mini Tailed Beast Bomb. KCM2 Naruto and Bee create a massive Bijuu Bomb that does this. KCM2 Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi combines to create Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. Majestic Attire pierces Obito's defenses. Speed Feats: Yellow Flash Body Flicker Technique is FTE to even Kisame, Killer Bee, and the Fourth Raikage. Compared to Minato in speed, Minato able to teleport instantly. Kakashi (Minato's student) confuses Naruto with Minato. Destroys two White Zetsus before they can reach Sakura. KCM2 moves so fast that he is able to redirect five Bijuu bombs. He moves so fast that he is a blur to even Kakashi. Strength Feats: KCM Chakra Arms capable of crushing the land beneath them. Crushes large stone boulder with ease using chakra arms. Picking it up without crushing it is harder. Naruto pushes Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb through a many layered barrier. Holds open the 4 Tails' mouth. KCM2 is capable of fighting off multiple other Tailed Beasts. Breaks through Madara's Susanoo. Durability Feats: KCM2 Chakra arm is able to stop Madara's Susanoo sword. Takes a direct punch from the 4th Raikage in his Lightning Armor. Ay was able to break through Susanoo. Blocks a sword swing with his arm. Tanks multiple explosions from Utakata's bubbles. Capable of withstanding lava and tanks attacks from two 1 Tailed Form Jinchuurikis. Later tanks attacks from Tailed Beast cloaked Jinchuuriki who can melt skin by secreting liquids. KCM2 Chakra Tails no-sells Obito's large scale fire jutsu. KCM2 takes a direct hit from the Juubi. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: He can redirect the Rasenshuriken with chakra arms. KCM2 creates chakra arms that can expand in size Intelligence Feats: Powers, Abilities, and Gear: Duplication, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summonings (Gamabunta,Gamakichi), Teleportation (Situational-Limited), Aerokinesis, pseudo-telekinesis, pseudo-precognition, can detect malice and evil. Weaknesses: Other Feats: He can sense "evil". Kyuubi Chakra gives off life energy. Capable of fighting in blinding light due to his ability to sense malice. Able to manifest a chakra avatar of Kurama. Able to fuse his Kurama Chakra Mode and Sage Mode. Able to combine his Kurama Avatar and Sasuke's Susano'o using Majestic Attire. Sage of Six Paths Naruto Naruto gains the ability to enter So6P Mode after receiving chakra from the Sage of 6 Paths. His Sage Mode abilities are enhanced even further and he now has the chakra of all 9 Tailed Beasts. This allows Naruto to use a plethora of new nature elemental jutsu as well as increasing almost all of his stats. He can now control the Truth Seeking Balls, which destroy things at a molecular level. This form is usually put at Peak Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Naruto's new form mirrors that of Asura's. He uses it to simultaneously create a Rasenshuriken and a Bijuu-Dama Rasenshuriken. Uses Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken. This cuts through the God Tree which is wider than several mountains and subjugated the populace of the entire world with it's roots. Can use Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. When Madara uses his Planetary Devastation, Naruto creates multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens and then destroys the Planetary Devastation meteors. Can use Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, each Rasenshuriken is embedded with chakra from a Tailed Beast. Clones capable of using Tailed Beast Bomb. Uses Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Which collides with Indra's Arrow and destroys the entire battlefield. Speed Feats: Dodges a beam of light attack by Madara at point-blank range. Speed increases to the point where he blitzes Single Rinnegan Madara. Kicks Madara's Truth Seeking Ball back to him. Blitzes Madara again. Dodges Kaguya's attack when she slips out of her dimension. Kaguya compliments him on his speed. Blitzes Kaguya, something Sasuke couldn't do, and cuts off her arm. Reacts fast enough to Sasuke's teleportation Chidori. Strength Feats: Chakra arm punch is able to match Kaguya's. Six Paths Kurama Avatar can clash with Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o. Naruto and Sasuke's swings cause water explosions bigger than mountains. Weakened Naruto punches Sasuke several meters into air strong enough to break the rock wall. This is a base Naruto with no modes activated. Durability Feats: Tailed Beast Chakra Mode is capable of tanking Amaterasu's. Kicks Madara's Truth Seeking Ball back to him. (Truth Seeking Balls are capable of disintegrating enemies on contact) Naruto clones are able to go hand to hand with Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. At this point a single strike from Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo is more than enough to destroy mountain ranges. Frees himself and Sasuke from Black Zetsu's control despite Kaguya sucking away chakra. Gets trapped underneath layers of frozen debris. Truth Seeking Balls take the damage of one of Sasuke's Susanoo Arrows. Tanks a hit from Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. The resulting collision destroys several mountains. Naruto falls from the sky and is still capable of fighting. Stamina Feats: Kurama, Sage Mode, Six Paths, and his own Chakra Pool make his stamina nigh-infinite. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Puts the Truth Seeking Balls behind a clone to make it seem like its the real Naruto. Intentionally remains trapped in ice to trick Kaguya. Powers, Abilities, and Gear: Duplication, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summonings (Gamabunta,Gamakichi), Teleportation (Situational-Limited), Aerokinesis, pseudo-telekinesis, pseudo-precognition, Pyrokinesis, Aquakinesis, Geokinesis, Electrokinesis, Lava Generation, Magnetism Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, True Flight, Empathy (Negative Emotions), Advanced Healing (Can stop even certain death and restore entire body parts). Weaknesses: Other Feats: Brings back Guy from an assured death by the Eight Gates, stabilizing him with his Six Paths healing. Now has Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan. This Rasengan seals the enemy on impact. After Kakashi has his Sharingan taken, Naruto uses his Six Paths healing to heal his entire eye back. Now has True Flight. Uses the 5 Tailed Beast's chakra to make his chakra boiling hot. Creates hundreds of clones, each with the Six Paths Mode activated. Able to combine three Tailed Beast Avatars to create the Ashura Avatar. Can sense invisible enemies such as Madara's Limbo Clones. Respect Threads, Links, and References MrTheNoodles' Respect ThreadCategory:Anime Category:Naruto Category:Inbetweener Category:Mid Category:Planetary